


day after day

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: The chocolate, sprinkled heavily with cinnamon, lasts him the whole day.





	

He talks with Oswald the first night after the others left, the Prince not able to fall asleep again, and the fruit he is given as an offering for lending his room (lifted from the kitchen, surely) makes Leo smile. Changing from topic to topic, they stay up until morning, sad remains of tangerines an evidence of this transgression. When they part, Leo to work for a bit, Oswald to slip into his bed unseen, they feel better, at least a bit.

 

 

Ivia tracks him after the breakfast is over, and he forgot about it again. He was too busy, tinkering with something that did not comply, and the time ran. She hands him a mug of hot chocolate, her face an unreadable mask, and wishes Leo a good day at work. The chocolate, sprinkled heavily with cinnamon, lasts him the whole day.

 

 

He speaks with Steffit over dinner, nothing really important, but Leo is still burning red when he gives his opinion after being asked. He eats more, then, distracted, not only by Steffit's words, but his tone, warmer than he would expect, and the way light catches in Gin's hair, the table still whispering under his hands.

 

 

It feels weird to expect a knock on his door and hear nothing, the room next to his empty, so Leo goes out in the evening and wanders through the corridors. When he notices he took rolls of parchment and drawing tools, he sighs and gives himself a moment to panic, then turns to Nil's room to check if he is there. He spends the whole evening distracted by Nil's smile, his stories, jokes that startle a laugh out of his chest, and Leo offers the same. Their drawing lessons are not fruitless either, he thinks, as he watches Nil work on his lines, a bit less panicky, a bit more sure. It is a slow process, but they will get there, finally.

 

 

Porfirio returns late at night and nestles at the other side of the bed after preening for half an hour over his prey. Leo listens and offers congratulations when needed, then straightens a feather or two. 

They both fall asleep instantly, exhausted beyond belief, and the routine repeats the next day.


End file.
